Please stop fighting
by So how's life
Summary: Donatello and Michelangelo have both had it with Leonardo's and Raphael's fighting. But how far will these two go in order to make Leo and Raph just stop fighting? Based on 2K12 version.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"And here we go again..."

"Admit it Lame-o-nardo, you can't lead this team even if your life depended on it!"

"Well maybe because you couldn't of listened to what I had to said during the mission even if YOUR life depended on it!"

"Well all your talking caused us to get our butts whooped by the purple dragon!"

"Is that all you worry about?! Us beating the enemy? What about Mikey?"

"That was your fault! Not mine!"

As both Leonardo and Raphael continue to spit sentence after sentence in anger, Donatello was in his lab working on yet a way to fix an injured Mikey, who had a shocked face while hearing them.

Mikey spoke in order for both him and Donatello to try to stop hearing what was being said in the other room. "Man, I think this fight is going to be an all nighter, and only because I got my head bopped a little."

Donatello quickly shot his head up from his test tubes. "A little?! Mikey, brain damage is serious! It can cause serious limits for a person, luckily for you that in case it was only minor, or else..."

Mikey suddenly was filled with anger and quickly snapped, "Or else they would of fought more, right!?"

Donatello was shocked at what Mikey just said. Not for Leo's and Raph's fighting, but the fact that that itself caused Mikey to snap. For once Donatello was confused of what MIKEY said, instead of it being reversed as usual.

Mikey sighed. "Sorry bro, I guess was just a little bit..."

"Angry?"

Both looked up to see that a figure was standing in front of the door, but quickly figured out who it was...

"Master Splinter!"

* * *

**This is actually my first fanfic so I may not be a pro at this...well anyways part 2 of chapter 1 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

" Is there something bothering you my sons?"

Donatello hesitated before speaking. "Well actually..."

Mikey quickly and almost shouted without a second thought, "Duh!"

Then he quickly realized how he responded as Splinter stared at him. Donatello gave him the "really?" face as he was covering his previous remark.

"Uhh...I mean...Hai Sensei."

Splinter then closed his eyes and calmly said, "Do not let anger over come you Michelangelo, as well as for you Donatello, for anger is self-destructive, and can do nothing but causes problems. It is completely useless."

"Then why don't you tell THEM instead, huh?!"

...That time it was not Michelangelo.

Donatello quickly covered his mouth in shock.

Splinter still had his eyes closed as if he had heard nothing...but he did.

_What was I thinking?! _Donatello thought with a scared expression.

Mikey thought he should break the silence and so he did. Well...at least he tried...

"Sssssoooooooo..."

Then from outside the lab they heard glass shatter and even MORE yelling. Splinter had finally opened his eyes and was walking away from the lab when he stopped by front of the door.

"Remember, do not forget what I said. Anger is useless."

Then he left the room to see that both Raph and Leo fighting with their weapons, staring at Splinter with worried faces. The glass was from the Space Heroes pinball machine which was on the floor, but that was not the only damage that was done. The sofa had been torn up & had huge slashes, the t.v was on the floor (but wasn't broken), Mikey's nun-chunks was now in two pieces on opposite sides of the room, and pieces of wood were scattered on the floor, along with the rest of what WAS Donatello Bo staff. Donatello didn't want to see this, so he rapidly closed the door, trying to slam the door that hard.

"What now, bro?"

Donatello didn't know what to say to his brother's response. He couldn't even say words at the time. He just shook his head.

After another long silence, he finally spoke.

"This isn't right..."

"Then we should totally do something about it!" Mikey said, without anger this time. Donatello was confused on what Mikey was aiming at. Then Donatello realized that he was again confused at what Mikey said...TWICE.

_This is twice in a row! Impossible! Okay...Just calm down, Donatello, nothing that huge. Just don't make your confusion that noticeable...besides, Mikey probably won't notice it...right? _Donatello then stopped thinking about that and answered his brother's question.

"Well, I suppose it could work...but that's dependent on what you had in mind."

"Well, first we call it Operation-..."

Then his stomach growled, which made him smile nervously.

Donatello then asked even though he already knew the answer, "After dinner?"

"Yup!" Mikey said smiling for the first time since they arrived home. As they were walking out, all they saw was both of their older brothers were on the floor doing push-ups.

Splinter then said, "If you want to eat dinner, then I suggest you finish your extra training for tonight."

Being tired from their "extra training", Raph said, "And...how...much more...do we have to do?"

Splinter said "Why only 318 more to go."

Both brothers had groaned at the same time as Donatello and Mikey entered the kitchen. Donatello couldn't help chuckle a little.

After the older brothers had finished their push-ups and was about to eat dinner, Donatello and Michelangelo had both finished theirs and quickly ran to the lab. They both knew they shouldn't bother the other two, especially Raphael.

"Anyways, you were saying before?"

"Saying what?"

"You know, the whole 'operation-'..."

"Ohhhh yeah! Operation Stop Fighting! So, what da ya think? Awesome, right?"

"Ummmm, well...it's pretty straight forward...maybe we'll try another one later..."

* * *

**Again, I'm not a pro at this, but I'm still trying. Well hope you guys like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

After several hours later...

"Or we can pretend that you, as the youngest sibling, have been struck with a disease..."

"Dude! Mission Flu Breakout!

"Okay, how many ideas for the plan do we have so far, Mikey?"

" uuuummmmmm...," then Mikey checks a chart on the wall, "about...453 ideas!"

Donatello froze up in surprise while Mikey stared at the chart, also in shock even having said the number.

"Which one do we choose, Donnie?"

"Well..."

"DONNIE! MIKEY! COME OVER HERE!"

Both of them ran through the lab door for they knew exactly who was calling. Donatello hesitated before speakingat all...

"H-hi April! S-so, W-w-what's up?"

Then he quickly turned around and did a face palm.

_What's up? Really? I've got to research on how talk more efficiently around April_! Then he quickly turned back to face April, who had worn a terrified face.

"I found some Krang-bots in two spots of the city throwing this at people's faces..." She presented a greenish-yellow powder within a test tube that was slightly glowing back and forth to the turtles. Donatello took the tube and walked to the lab to see if he can figure out what it exactly was. Leonardo then turned to April to ask her some questions.

"Did you touch any of this stuff?"

"Not a speck of it. I found on the side of the street while hiding from the Krang and carefully put it in the test tube."

Donatello then came back from the lab while writing some notes and asked April, "What happened to the people who came in contact with this?"

"That's he part that worries me...because all that happened was that they were quickly on the floor, but they were still breathing."

"No damage? No mutations?"

"Nothing. It just looked like they were sleeping."

Donatello then looked over the notes and explained that it was going to take a while before he got any information about the mysterious substance to begin with a antidote."

Raph rose up and quickly said, "Well then, in the mean time we should kick some Krang heads!"

Leo also rose up and said "Wait! We have to go at this issue carefully!"

"No, WE have to stop the krang NOW!"

"Well we can just go head on! We just need to figure out the plan quickly! Your problem is that all you want to do is fight!"

"Well YOUR problem is that you spend too much time just talking! That's probably why we lost last time, and that's probably why Mikey got hurt..."

"Don't you even dare..."

Mikey was between them, trying to to at least break up the two brothers as they were so close to take out their weapons.

"YOU GUYS!" April said with a strong voice, interrupting their fight with success. Mikey quickly spoke as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah...guys...you just...need to chill."

Donatello then tried to back him up. "Mikey's right! Well...for once..."

"Hey!"

"Our point is that we can figure out the plan while we're getting there. April, you said two spots in the city, correct?"

She nodded.

"Then we need to go into teams of two. I guess I'll go with..." Then he froze.

_Wait...If I go with Leo, Raph will be bound to just hit Mikey the whole time! And there is no way Leo and Raph can be a team, at least not after what happened...that means I have to...oh boy..._

He sighed. "Raph..."

Almost everyone at the same time said, "WHAT?!"

Donatello said nothing but slowly went out of the lair.

Leonardo and April both looked at Mikey, but he only shrugged as they headed out as well. Then all who was left was Raph, and he was beyond furious as he literally stomped out of the lair.

_Great! Now I'm stuck with the nerd!_

Both Donatello and Mikey had a smile on their face, because plan # 58 came into action without them using a fake disease or just maybe a disease at all. Plus Michelangelo didn't have to pretend he was sick or anything like that, but it still had the same, basic structure. Mikey then silently whispered to Donatello four words,

"Mission Flu Breakout...REVOLUTION!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay, Mikey and I will go to area #1..." Leonardo was talking to Donatello alone since he knew his brother knew about strategy the most.

"Near the city's water supply?"

"Exactly, while you and Raph go to area # 2..."

"Just 5 blocks away from the water supply..."

"Are you two done talkin' or do we have to wait even more?!" Donatello turned around to see Raphael standing next to Michelangelo and April, waiting for an answer.

Leonardo didn't need to turn around.

He just motioned Mikey to come with him and soon enough they were gone, but as they were leaving, Donatello saw the true spark of of anger and hatred in Leo's eyes as he glanced at Raph.

Raphael had given him the same stare.

Donatello had the map in his hand the whole time and started to explain to Raph where they needed to go.

"The second spot is..."

"I heard!..." And Raphael started to leave without another word. Donatello then faced April, again hesitating.

"S-so...I should probably get g-going..."

She grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait. I have one question to ask..."

Donatello was literally about to faint.

"O-okay! What d-did you have in m-mind?"

"Why Raph?"

Donatello knew where this was heading.

"What about him?"

"Well...Why choose him in this mission instead of Mikey, or even Leo? Not that it's a bad thing, but the rest of us were just wondering why, and I guess Mikey knew, but didn't say anything. "

"U-um, well I..."

_What now! If I tell her it might ruin the whole plan. Maybe I can just tell her just a little bit about it..._

He heard Raph cough from afar. April noticed he was looking where the sound had come from, and even if she didn't, he asked an obvious question.

"He's in hearing distance, isn't he?"

"Why are you concerned about that? Besides, I'm still waiting for an answer from the FIRST question."

_Great! Now Raph is in hearing distance which means I can't even say a word about it, but if don't tell her, she'll be even more suspicious! Think, Donatello, Think! _Donatello had finally figured out what to say to April.

"Well I just wanted to see what would happen if there was a situation just like this."

April took a good look in his eyes before speaking. "Okay, now tell me the TRUTH."

Donatello was speechless. _How did she know?! _

He just blankly stared at her, and she started to leave, but quickly added, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but you don't have to lie about it...I just can't stand lying...and I can't believe that out of anyone...that YOU would..." She then literally ran out, leaving Donatello to just stand there, who did not believe what just happened.

"No..."

He wouldn't even move from the same spot where he stood if it wasn't for Raph's impatience.

"YOU DONE TALKIN' YET?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Donnie then covered his mouth once again, realizing he had spoken back again.

_First Splinter, Then Raph? I've got to maintain my sudden outbursts or else I might yell at someone else! Like Mikey, Leo, or I might even yell at...April..._

It hurt him to say that sentence. And so he headed out, meeting up with Raphael, who didn't notice Donnie talking back at all.

"Took you long enough! What was up with that anyway?" They were both finally on topside, looking for their destination.

"...It...it was nothing..." There was a lump in his throat.

"Well if it was nothing, THEN WHY did it take you so long?!"

"THEN WHY..." Donatello instantly stopped.

_Control it Donatello..._ He then took a deep breath.

"Then what, huh?"

"Well...then...um...then why do you ask, brother?" He tried to sound as innocent as he could.

Raphael just gave him a smirk.

"Because you take to much time on 'nothing'."

Donatello stopped right were he was. He tried to change he subject with the ACTUAL plan.

"Just a couple more blocks to go."

While they were heading there, it was complete silence. When they arrived they were almost horrified at what they saw. There were piles of people on the floor, sleeping. Krang bots were just walking over them, as if they weren't there at all. One had a large box that contained the strange powder they had previously saw.

"Okay, we need to take the containment box away from the krang, and do it WITHOUT touching and/or inhaling it."

"Gee, ya think so?"

"Look Raph, let's just get this over with..."

Both jumped behind the krang bot with the powder. They were so close to taking it without being noticed until an empty can behind Donnie' s foot fell, causing all krang bots to start shooting.

"The ones called the turtles will be eliminated by the krang, who will be eliminating the ones called the turtles!"

"Run!" Both brothers were running with the box in their hands, using stairs from an abandoned building. They were on top of the building , but the krang bots started to climb on top as well.

"I say we should fight!" Raph yelled as they were trapped.

"And risk us getting in contact with this stuff?"

Then an instant idea sparked in Donnie's head. He grabbed the box and opened a little built in compartment, but it didn't open the box to let out any of the powder.

"Raph, I need you to cover me for a sec!"

"No problem!" Raphael was destroying robot after robot with simple ease, buying Donatello time.

"Got it!"

"Okay, now what?"

"We leave."

"WHAT?!"

"Trust me!" Donatello was waiting for his older bro to respond. Raph didn't really have a choice, so he sighed, and jumped to another building. Donnie was smiling as he jumped to the same building.

"Great! Now they still have the box, and they're probably going to use it again!"

"Not exactly. True they have the box, but they can't get in it. See I noticed the box was made from Krang technology that is unbreakable. So they open the box by entering a code, so all I did was hack into their code system and changed the code!"

From afar they saw the krang bots trying to open the box, but failing to do so.

"You know, you really are a nerd."

"Thanks!"

Raphael was again annoyed about his brother's smart mouth, but then smiled a little.

"By the way, you were right from earlier while we were still in the sewers."

"Right about what?"

"Right that I was in hearing distance..."

Nothing had shocked Donatello more than this. Not April's being angry at him, not him talking back at Splinter, not even Mikey confusing him.

_He heard everything! Why, out of all people who could of heard, did it have to be Raph! Why..._

Raph saw Donnie's face, then quickly saw that he probably shouldn't of told him that.

"Gee, calm down! Heck, you said that it was nothing!"

"It's was NOT NOTHING!" A tear rolled down on his cheek.

Raph then sighed again, then looked at his brother. "If you tell anyone what I'm about to say, I will make sure you'll be crying even harder than you are right now!"

Donatello quickly stopped crying, listening to Raph.

"Look, you ain't a bad guy at all. It was one fight, so she'll probably forgive ya tomorrow. Everything will be fine, so please stop with the crying, alright bro?"

He smiled weakly, "T-thanks Raph."

Raph just turned around, trying to look annoyed and hide his feelings. "Now what?"

"I guess we report to Leo and Mikey."

Raph groaned as they headed out. Donatello had something in mind, though.

_He's right! Everything will be fine. I'll apologize to April soon, but for right now, I have to work on the plan's details so far, since I don't know how Mikey's doing with Leo. I guess all I can do now is hope for the best..._

* * *

**What's going to happen with Leo and Mikey? Find out in the next chapter, which by the way is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

"SO...you mad bro?"

Mikey tried to talk to his brother, because after they left the the rest of the team back at the sewers, it was complete silence between them. Leonardo, who is usually quite calm, was actually quite furious, but showed no sign what so ever. He stared at his brother with a serious, but angry look. Mikey knew what it meant, and so he just looked at the ground, hurt. They stopped by a building top right next to the water supply building. Leo then sighed and seemed to calm down while smiling a little bit.

"I guess a little...but, I shouldn't be hurting my little bro because of it."

Leo patted Mikey's head in a brotherly way, but the next part almost scared him. Mikey pushed his arm away, hitting his shoulder that caused Leo to almost fall to the ground. Mikey might of been more angrier than Raph, and that was the part that scared him.

"If you don't want to hurt your "little bro", then why are YOU fighting with RAPH. He's your little bro too, ain't he?"

Mikey was wide-eyed with anger, waiting for Leo to speak. Never has Leonardo seen his brother like this. As for the question, Leonardo had no answer. He couldn't even speak, but he tried, "I...I..." He sighed again, regaining his voice.

"Of course he is Mikey..."

"Then WHY..."

"Because it happens! Okay? You happy?!" Leo looked to see Mikey was on the floor, crying. He buried his head to make sure Leo didn't see. Leo then sat next to Mikey, apologizing.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"Nah bro, I fine!" Mikey was trying to smile, while hiding his previous tears. Leo was smiling now, knowing that at least THIS fight was over with.

"Suuurrrreeee, Mikey!"

"I am, seriously!"

"Since when are you serious, Mikey?"

Both Leo and Mikey had to laugh at this. "True dude!"

Then a loud whining was emerging from their laughing. Leo was the first one to notice, and quickly alarmed Mikey.

"Ssshhhh..."

Mikey covered his mouth, then both brothers saw Krang bots surrounding the water supply entrance. People covered the floor, some snoring, while other were whining in their sleep. Leo looked at the best way to figuring out what was going on in there. He noticed that they could get to the top of the building without any Krang bots noticing. He silently told Mikey what to do, and they were on top of the building with simple ease. What they saw almost made them fall on the ground, which was about 55 feet from where they were at. All the water had turned to a green, transparent goop. Some of the krang was putting the glowing powder in what was left of the fresh water, which quickly turned into the goop again. Mikey almost threw up, while Leo squinted in disgust.

"Come one, we have to stop the Krang from giving this to everyone in New York."

"Dude, It looks like green snot...that...is...SO COOL!"

"SSSSHHHH!"

"Sorry..."

"Question is why would anyone want to buy this for their drinking water?"

The Krang bots then started to put a little sprinkle of gray powder, which cause the goop to turned completely clear, without a trace of green but still had a goop-like texture, then started filling water bottles with the so called "water".

"We have to stop them!" Leo was about to start to jump into action, but Mikey stopped him.

"Shouldn't we wait for Donnie and Raph?"

"Not right now..."

Both jumped in front of the filled water bottles, and Leo slashed through them all, with a little difficulty since the goop was more dense than actual water. Krang bots noticed the turtles and stepped toward both of them.

"Stop the ones called the turtles who are destroying Krang's plan to eliminate the ones who called are the turtles!"

Mikey started to worry a little bit. "I still wish we could of wait for Donnie and Raph..."

"There's isn't any time! We have to stop the Krang NOW!"

Mikey shot up with just a little bit of anger enough for Leo to notice.

"You sound like Raph..."

Leo was shocked...and sadly distracted, because he didn't even know that a Krang bot punched him straight in the face. Mikey regretted wait he just said because now they were losing. After fighting with the Krang even more, Leo had no choice but to retreat, so first he destroyed the machines that filled the bottles, then he used a smoke bomb, and both him & Mikey escaped to top of the building, tricking the Krang.

"That was close...so now what Leo?"

Leo, who was disappointed that they lost that battle, just stared at the building, then after a long silence, finally spoke.

"We fight them again later tonight..."

"But-"

"Call April, and tell her to meet us at the City's Water Supply."

"Got it!" As Mikey called April, Leo stared at the reflection of a near by window.

_Did I really sound like Raph back there? Never! I'm pretty sure I sounded like me...didn't I? _He suddenly was wide-eyed. All that was echoing in his head was **_"We have to stop the Krang NOW!"_** First from Raphael, then from himself. Leo didn't say anything. And he didn't even think of anything but that...

* * *

April was back at the lair, sitting on the couch with her laptop. She was still angry at what had happened before, in fact, so angry that she didn't even know that someone else was in the room.

"I thought you were assisting my sons in the battle against the Krang, April."

"Master Splinter! Can you please knock next time? I didn't see you there!"

"I imagine you wouldn't, for I see you were too distracted to notice your surroundings. I also suspect that your laptop was not the cause of it..."

April stared at Master Splinter with guilt. "I didn't mean to be causing any problems."

"Than tell me. What was causing such frustration?"

"Well...I guess I got a little bit mad at Donnie earlier for lying about why he decided to join Raph..."

Splinter stared at April and calmly said, "A little?"

April sighed and admitted, "Alright, a lot. I wouldn't get so angry if he had said that it was a secret, but instead he just lied."

"I see. Well let me ask you this...have you considered that Donatello didn't want to lie?"

"Then why did he?!"

"I was not there April. So YOU tell me. Why did he lie to you?"

April tried to remember the exact details. Then a familiar question from earlier rang in her head. **_"He's in hearing distance, isn't__ he?" _**April was about to say something but then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"APRIL! GET OVER HERE! KRANG BOTS ARE CHANGING THE WATER SUPPLY, AND LEO'S DOWN!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nah I'm just kidding...well...at least about the 'Leo's down' part anyways."

April hung up and was about to leave the lair, but then turned to Splinter.

"Thanks Master Splinter!"

Splinter just gave her a smile, and she was gone.

April finally arrived at the City's Water Supply, spotting Leo and Mikey almost instantly. Both came down from the building, and Leo asked her some questions.

"What do you know about this building?"

"Well I know they send water bottles throughout all major marketing stores around New York City, on the first hour of Friday...which is literally tomorrow..."

Leo and Mikey were wide-eyed. They had less than three hours until 12 a.m strikes and it becomes Friday...

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and don't worry, because Chapter 5 part one is coming up sooner than it seems...or later. IDK really XD**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

"We go back to the lair, get one of Donnie's bombs, come back here and destroy this building..."

April eyes blinked when Leo announced his final plan on what to do. then she whispered, "Destroy the building?! What part of this building being THE WATER SUPPLY don't you understand?!"

"What's the point of the water supply if as the water is infected with the weird powder!"

"Well we can't just destroy it! Besides, there are people who are sleeping around it! Forgot about that?"

Leo actually did forget that the people. He stared at them, then turned to April.

"April, I need you to wake them up some how..."

"But-" April was going to say something, but looked at her T-phone, that said 9:55 p.m. Leo and Mikey left her to go get a bomb, so she sighed and got to the closest person she could find, while hiding from near-by krang. The person was one of the Purple Dragons, so April was anxious on waking him up, especially since she kept on wondering about what happened during the turtle's previous fight, and how they lost, & how Mikey got seriously hurt...but none of them told her what happened. Anyways, she knew exactly how to wake him up. She grabbed a pipe from the dumpster, and with that, hit him so hard that the krang heard her in action.

"Krang has detected a sound from the other side of the building, in which krang is using to carry out krang's plan to take over the world, in which krang will have after krang figures out what made the sound that krang had detected! Fellow krang, go find what made the sound so that krang may continue the plan."

Five krang bots were headed toward April, who was still hitting the Purple Dragon, but this time she noticed when they were coming. But she couldn't stop the krang with a pipe, and Leo or Mikey can't help because they already left. All she could do was wait for them to come...

* * *

20 MINUTES EARLIER

"Do you see them?"

Donatello was squinting, since both him and Raphael were on the other side of the building.

"I don't want to either way..."

Donnie just looked at him, and would of said something, but he knew that it would only mean that it would take up more time. They didn't have much, since he remembered that he had once told April that New York's Water Supply building delivers water bottles at 12 a.m on Fridays...

Now, even thinking of April hurts him, in his heart...

"Maybe they're inside, come on!" He tried to go, but Raphael wouldn't move. Donnie was about to yell at him, so close to, but sighed.

"Come on, I know you're mad at Leo, but if we don't stop the krang, the city will be doomed! And by my calculations, the krang is going to cause dramatic changes to the water before it get's delivered! Plus-"

"Alright, alright! Quit your whining!" Raphael then goes on top of the building, followed by Donatello. On top of the building, they saw that an entrance was already made. Both thinking that their brothers would be there, went inside. Krang bots quickly detected them and started shooting. Raphael then noticed a big, green glob near most of the krang.

"What's all this goop stuff?"

Donatello knocks down five Krang bots while answering his brothers question.

"Amazing! The powder can can change all the water's molecules to create a more dense substance..."

Both brothers then saw one krang bot changing the green goop to a different colored goop.

"And can change the color pallet to trick the human eye! I can't wait to figure out all the atoms in this powder back at the lair!"

"Could you quit nerd-ing out over there and stop these krang chumps!"

"Well...looks like someone beat us to it..."

Raphael turned to see all the machines destroyed. Donatello had a worried look on his face.

"It's obvious that Leo and Mikey were here...but you don't suppose that they-"

"Escaped? It has Leo's name all over it!"

"Could you please stop-" Donnie almost falls into the goop by one of the krang bot , but he uses the krang bot as a launching pad so he was back on his feet, and the krang bot in the goop.

"Could you please stop talking about that?!"

Both had to exit from the previous entrance on top of the building, or they would be goners. And so they managed to escape, but noticed someone from the floor. Donatello noticed first.

"APRIL!"

They both saw her walking back from two krang bots, with a pipe in her hand. Donatello, without thinking, jumped off of the building, head first, with his Bo-staff's blade out, followed by Raphael. He then lands on top of one krang bot while he is slashing through the second one flawlessly. April, though relieved that she was saved, still was pretty scared. She then told the two turtle's of the krang's plan, and of Leo's plan as well.

"...and I tried waking them up...but they didn't even open an eye lid! But we still have to wake them up before Leo brings the bomb!"

"Don't you think one of my bombs for this plan is a little extreme?"

Then Raphael interrupted their conversation, which annoyed Donatello just a little bit.

"Fine with me. Unless Leo makes a mistake on the plan...AGAIN."

"Raphael, it was no ones fault okay? What happened wasn't Leo's fault, or yours, or-"

"Well of course it wasn't my fault!"

"GUYS!" Both turned after April stopped their argument. "We don't have time for this! We still have to wake up the people around the building!"

"Well...maybe we don't have to wake them up..." Donatello took one of them, and came back without the person. "The bombs on my table go in a certain distance, so we can move them away from exploding distance, thus solving the problem of them getting hurt!"

And so the only thing the three can do was wait for Leo and Mikey, while moving people away from the building without getting caught.

* * *

10:20 p.m

"I've got it!"

"Be careful with that! Donnie's bombs are extremely dangerous"

"Aw come on, I can handle this!" Mikey was carrying the bomb in his hand, and Leo was in front, regretting the fact that he let Mikey hold the bomb.

"Well I hope so. We should be there in about 5 minutes..." Leo kept running on top of the buildings while Mikey tried to keep up, but with the bomb in his hands, he had to slow down.

"So...what do you think Donnie and Raph are doing right now?"

"Well HE'S probably wasting his time and I don't know about Donnie..."

"Come on Leo, you're still mad because of the last bro-fight? I'm didn't get that hurt from that, besides, right now I'm perfectly fine, as usual!"

"Look, let's not talk about it...maybe after we beat the krang..."

Then they both arrived, seeing that Raph, Donnie, and April was carrying the last of the people away from the building. April noticed them waved them to come down there.

"We got everyone away from the building since we couldn't wake them up."

"Which bomb did you get from my table?" Donnie then saw which one Mikey was holding and took it from him. "Nice! This bomb can destroy what ever is attached to it, but noting that surrounds the item."

Mikey then looked behind Donnie to see a whole army of krang bots heading toward them. Donatello turned to see exactly what Mikey saw.

"Uh...guys. I think we may have a problem..."

* * *

**END...**

**OF CHAPTER 5 PART 1. **

**Part 2 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

"The ones that are called the turtles and the one that is called April O'Neal will be eliminated and taken by the Krang otherwise known as us!"

Krang bots were shooting everywhere, as the turtles and April all went into different directions. However, with no other choice, they were all forced to run inside the building, which had even more Krang bots. Donatello grabbed the bomb from Mikey, knelt down, and attached it to a near-by wall.

"Okay guys, it should go off in about...15 minutes!"

Leo shot his eyes up at Donatello after he cut through some Krang bots.

"15 minutes?! Why would you set the bomb for fifteen minutes when we have to destroy the bomb NOW!"

"W-well, the b-bomb had to be pre-set, w-which I did set a couple of days, s-so I estimated that m-maybe..."

They all noticed Donatello's stuttering out of nervousness, and also noticed Leonardo's new tiny temper, caused by what has happened in the day so far. Raphael, who was busy fight off the enemy, was the most enraged about Leo shouting back at Donnie.

_If Leo's got problems, I honestly don't care, but if he yells at Donnie about it, then that's where he crossed the line! But I ain't trying to be soft or anything like that, but...The last thing Donnie needs after to tonight is THIS! _

Raphael then went in the middle of them, having pushed off some Krang bots in the way.

"So you think yelling at Donnie going to help 'Wise and Powerful Leader'."

"I wasn't yelling!"

Michelangelo was fighting on his own, but was still able to over hear his old brothers' conversation. He was actually surprised at what was happening so far.

_Woah...Raph defending Donnie?! That is so awesome! I wonder what happened when me and Leo went to go get the bomb. Must of been something HUGE..._

Either way, he didn't want another fight to begin, so he tried to stop the fight himself. Using a couple of Krang bots that was about to attack April, he was able to knock them to the ground, save April for now, and get closer his brothers.

"Thanks Mikey!"

"No prob April!"

"I'm going to try to see how much time we have left!" April then was hiding while slowing trying to get to the bomb, while Mikey tried to stop the fight. Donnie was still on the floor on his knees, in a mid-shock, watching yet another fight. Mikey went to Raph to try to calm him down...

"Chill-ax Raph! Leo didn't mean to get mad at Donnie! Plus-"

"HEY! Stay out of this Mikey. You wouldn't understand this!"

"...S-sorry."

Leonardo was now in the same level of anger as Raphael was, which didn't help the situation at all.

_If Raph is getting mad for no reason, that's fine with me, because I wouldn't care! But he has no right yelling at Mikey! I know that Mikey can handle this on his own, but...The last thing Mikey needs after tonight is THIS!_

Leo, without thinking, took out his katanas. Raphael knew what that meant, and so he took out his two Sais. Mikey stepped back, and helped Donnie up from the floor. The two youngest brothers knew that this only meant trouble. With the two older brothers fighting, it was up to Donnie and Mikey to fight off the Krang alone. April, finally reaching the bomb without getting hurt, read out loud how much time they had left.

"You guys! 10 MORE MINUTES!"

Donnie and Mikey was as surprised as April was, and they were about to warn their bothers, but the two were literally fighting, weapon vs weapon, insult vs insult, and turtle vs turtle...

"I am sick and tired of your disrespect Raph!" Leonardo then did a triple flip and used his katanas to go against Raph's twin Sais.

"Well I'm sick and tired of YOU!" Raphael then used his twin Sais to flip Leo's katanas and Leo himself to the other side of him. Then both were on the other side of the building, and ran toward each other, again with the spark of anger in their eyes.

That's where everything started to fall apart for Donnie and Mikey.

Both of the younger brothers, trying to do their best in fighting off the rest of the krang bots, noticed that one of them had gained access to the containment box from earlier, which had the powder. The powder that made hundreds of people fall asleep outside. The powder that was in the water, which was about to be sent to the rest of New York...

The powder that was about to be used on their two older brothers...

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY...that I had to cut this chapter short, but I just thought that this would be a good pause.**

**Donnie: NO IT WASN'T!**

**Me: Anyways, I'll add part 3 real soon! Promise!**


	8. Chapter 5 part 3

Donnie and Mikey were scared.

Yes, it seems unusual for this story to start with one simple sentence...but...there was no other way to say it. You can say more dramatic words like horrified, terrified, anxious, frightened, shocked, stunned, disturbed, afraid, panic-stricken, and even more. But no matter how you like to word it, the message can be shorten down to the bottom line...

Donnie and Mikey were scared.

In fact, they were so scared that they failed to notice April yelling at the top of her lungs, trying to get their attention.

"YOU GUYS! DONNIE! MIKEY! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE HAVE 8 MINUTES LEFT!" April, right next to the bomb, tried to get to them without getting caught. Then she saw what they saw...

Leonardo and Raphael were fighting and yelling at each other, outside on top of the glass ceiling. She also saw several Krang bots climbing up to get on the ceiling as well, one with a box-shaped backpack filled with the green powder. And most of all, she saw Donnie and Mikey wide-eyed, just staring. She rushed to them, and by the time she did, there were no more Krang bots on the floor. All of them were climbing on the walls, covering every wall with the color silver.

April, without a choice, had to snap them out of their mid-shock. And it looked like it had to be the HARD way...

**POW!**

Both brothers quickly blinked their eyes, and they, like what she intended to do, "snapped out of it". Mikey was the first to comment.

"OW! Not cool April!"

"You guys, Leo and Raph are up there, and you two are just standing here!"

Both looked down on the ground in shame. April did cool down a bit, feeling gulity.

"Look, I know what you saw was awful, but if you guys don't help them, don't you guys think the results would be worse?"

That alone told them what they had to do. Mikey started get to the top of the building by jumping from wall to wall. But with Krang bots blocking them, he managed to drop a couple of them while jumping on their backs.

"I'll meet you on the top, bro!"

As Mikey was deceasing from their vision, Donnie wanted to tell April something.

"U-um, April?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something? First of all, I just wanted to say that I'm sor-"

"No time! You guys have 5 minutes!" April, with no choice, went outside to see what was going on up there.

"Oh...right..." Donnie said that with a mix of disappointment and sadness, but had no time to mope around. So, with that being typed, Donnie continued on, doing the same wall jump procedure as Mikey did.

_So close...oh well. No matter how much I wanted to tell April, Mikey but we first have to save Leo and Raph...then I can have my chance..._

When Donnie reached to the top, he saw Mikey hitting each robot after robot. But he was shocked, but not surprised that Leo and Raphael were STILL barking at each other.

( And the fact that this story is also rated k+, I rather leave out what they said to each other. Anyways, continuing on with the story... )

Donnie and Mikey were along side each other when finally the krang bot with the containment box reached to the top, having some assistance with another krang bot. The two alien robots didn't seem to notice Donnie and Mikey...yet.

They had their eyes set on Leo and Raph.

Both younger brothers knew that they had to stop them. One way or another...

* * *

April, who was running into the safety distance were they put the sleeping people, was shocked to see what had waited for her...

Nothing.

Not one person was in sight, as far as she could she.

_This doesn't make sense! This was the same spot where me, Donnie, and Raph put them. Did the leave on their own, or did something else take them..._

She was about to check what was happening on top of the building, but ignored it by searching the whole area for any signs. Then panic rose as she saw a watch on the floor, probably from one of the victims, and it read 11:57 P.M.

They had 3 more minutes until the bomb exploded...

* * *

Donnie and Mikey jumped in front Leo and Raph, in order for the two Krang bots to not reach their brothers.

"That is which called the turtles shall be defeated by is which is called Krang. Krang will then take over that which is known as the turtles' home planet in which that is called Earth."

"Well if you're going to get Earth or our brothers, you first have to get through us!"

Then Mikey kicked the box out of the krang bot's hand and made a hole on the ceiling floor. Tiny little sprinkles of the powder came down on the Krang, but it had no effect on them. Both krang bots were heading towards them, but either Donnie or Mikey could of handled them...

At least they WOULD of handled them.

Right as they were about to do so, Leo and Raph had just barely noticed all of the krang bots, and their two brothers in front of them, facing the other way. Both of the older turtles, at the same time, replied with the same response to all of this.

"Woah..."

Both Donnie and Mikey turned their heads with great relief, finally glad that they had stop fighting. Thinking that maybe now they could beat the Krang, save the Earth, and continue with their plan to prevent anymore fighting with each other...

Sadly, that was a huge mistake.

While Donnie and Mikey had their guard down by turning their heads, the two krang bots once again approached Donnie and Mikey. Leo was the first one to notice the danger behind them.

"YOU GUYS, LOOK OUT!" The younger brothers turned to get rid of the two krang bots...but it was too late. The krang bots hit them both straight in the face, causing them to fall back, which caused Leo and Raph to fall back.

Next thing they knew, they were falling down 55 feet from the top of the building...to the ground.

Luckily, Leo and Raph acted quickly. Leo grabbed Donnie, and Raph caught Mikey in mid air, and used the side of the building by using it as another launching pad, and jumped to the nearest building side in the safety distance. But, having each carrying one little brother, Leo and Raph slipped and they all landed in a dumpster. Leo got out of the dumpster while Raphael simply poked his head out of the dumpster.

"Well, that was close."

Raphael then quickly jumped out.

"Close?! We would of been goners if we hadn't just fallen 55 feet to the ground into a dumpster!"

Again, they were about to start up yet another fight if it hadn't been for April running towards them.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah April, we're-"

**ZZSSSWEEeeeee...BOOM!**

The City's Water Supply Building was now in ashes and flames, showing no trace of krang bots, or the infected water. That's when the police sirens rang in their ears. Leo tried to get everyone to hide by a near-by sewer hole.

"Come on guys! Let's go!"

Then they heard two groaning voices in the dumpster. All three of them automatically ran to the dumpster, since they knew it was Donnie and Mikey. Mikey tried to speak first...

"D-did we win-n?..."

Leo and Raph, shock on how much damage their bros have received. Donnie had a scar covering his left eye, and a small piece of his front shell gone. Mikey had a black eye, and appeared to had a broken arm. But both had purple bruises around their arms and legs, but especially on the cheeks. Even though they were speechless, Leo was the one to answer.

"Yea Mikey, we won, everything's going to be okay..."

They all knew that they had to get to the sewers as quickly as possible. Each older brother took a younger brother, and with April right behind them, went in the sewer home just before the police arrived. As they were rushing to the lair, Donnie, who was being carried by Raph, had a hard time speaking, but managed.

"A-April?"

"Yeah Donnie?"

They made it to the lair, and soon as they did, they put Donnie on one end of the couch, and Mikey on the other.

"T-there's something t-that I w-wanted to tell y-you...j-just in case that I-i don't-"

"Your going to be okay Donnie! You have to be."

"W-well...j-just in case..."

He then groaned, and tried to finish his sentence before he couldn't anymore. But when he did, it was one of the most softest whisper that you would have to hear. No one seemed to even hear it...except for April. Her eyes were wide eyed, she was covering her mouth, and one tear ran down her cheek. Mikey, having the same difficulty speaking as Donnie, tried to speak to Raphael.

"W-well b-be fine...r-right bro?"

"Right, l-little bro..."

Suddenly, both younger brothers at the same time groaned in pain, causing everyone to jump up. Leo tried to help them, but was again too late. In less than a second, both brothers were knocked out cold. The whole room was filled with fear when Leo checked their pulses. He sighed, sounding relieved, and yet still scared...

"They're alive..."

There was a long silence until Leo spoke up.

"April, please go get Master Splinter..."

April, wiping her tear, ran to Splinter's room, leaving all four turtles alone. Leonardo and Raphael looked at their injured brothers lying on the couch. Both were scared of it all, scared of what happened to their brothers before and after the fights, and they knew it wasn't their first time they've done this either. All they could think of the time was more of a plead than a thought...

_Not again..._

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed the final part of chapter 5! Chapter 6 is coming soon too, so PLZ COMMENT! :)**


	9. Chapter 6

Splinter looked down at his two sons, covered in bruises and scars.

When April had called him to come quickly, nothing had struck him with more pain than this. This has happened before with Michelangelo just after their fight with the Purple Dragons, that he knew, but even then his son was back on his feet in just an hour. But THIS fight, the one with Krang, was different, and Splinter knew that the Krang couldn't of defeated Donatello and Michelangelo this easily.

But now wasn't the time to figure out...at least not yet.

Splinter began giving orders to his two eldest sons. "Leonardo, go get a bowl of warm water and some rags. Raphael, go get two blankets."

And like that, both disappeared from the room, leaving April and Splinter to tend to the two who were on the couch. April had already stopped crying, and stared at Splinter. She knew that Splinter was able to help them, but she didn't need to ask.

She just knew.

Then during her mid-thoughts, Splinter interrupted the soul aching silence that crept throughout the room.

"April, I know that this might be a difficult question to answer under the circumstances, but I must ask. Do you know what exactly happened?"

April was dumbfounded.

_Of course I don't know! I was outside most of the time, and even then they were 55 feet above from where I was!_

So she just simply looked at the ground, disappointed for not being able to help answer Splinter's question. However, Splinter was able to notice what she was thinking, and put his hand on her shoulder, in a way where a father would do to reassure his daughter.

"I apologize April if you are unable to answer-."

"I wish I could help you, but I just can't, at least not completely. I can only tell you some parts, but not all of it..."

He smiled. "Anything would mean great help, April."

That was exactly when Leo and Raph came in with all the supplies needed. And in no time Donnie and Mikey were covered in blankets, while Splinter used the rags and warm water to nourish his son's bruises. April then shot up, like in cartoons when they've gotten an idea with a light bulb above her head.

"Besides, Leo and Raph can help with us figuring out what happened, right guys?"

Wide-eyes and a shock of pain replaced the brothers' faces, as if they were caught red-handed. They tried to cover it, but their father knew them too much to be effected by this.

"Leonardo?" Splinter said this not in a question form, but more in a declarative form. Leo just stared down, making it seem like everyone thought he didn't knew, but he did.

"Raphael?" Same as for Raph, no response, just his green eyes staring at the ground. Both knew what was coming next, if they spoke at least. If they told Master Splinter that they didn't notice their brothers until just before their accidents. If they told him couldn't save their brothers in time.

If they told him they were fighting again.

A long silence of ice cold stares and fidgeting, the silence was yet again broken.

"April, if you don't mind, I would wish to be alone with my sons for the moment..."

"Um, sure Master Splinter." April left to go to the training room, waiting for them to finish, but she didn't stay there the WHOLE time. She knew sneaking in people's conversations was wrong, but she just had to know what happened to Mikey. And what happened to Donnie as well. Right when she was next to the closed door, she had picked up on their conversation...

"So, you haven't just failed to respond to your younger siblings, but you have also failed this while fighting with each other...correct!?"

Splinter was standing, staring at both brothers, who obviously had one thing in mind...to get out of there. Raph spoke back, but in no disrespect what so ever.

"It wasn't like that-"

Splinter motioned them both to stop talking. He just starting walking away saying, "You are not to leave the sewers until your brothers have completely healed."

"But-"

"And I hope that you two are wise enough to apologize for your actions." He said this by stopping and turning around toward his sons. He then turned his head back, and calmly said "You can come out April...".

How he knew she was there, she had no idea, but did as she was told, slowly opening the door. As soon as Splinter left, Raph was filled with rage, literally destroying the punching bag, while Leo just stared down at his injured brothers. April tried to talk to Leo, but before she could he snapped.

"What now?!" She just stared in complete shock, but he quickly took it back, "Sorry April, I-i didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, but I just wanted to ask a question..."

Raph just kicked the remains of the punching bag, finally saying something after Splinter's lecture. "Great, she want to know MORE!"

"Raph!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

"Actually, he's right Leo. I just wanted to ask, because I may not be able to do so later on..."

Both stared at each other, Leo with a confused look, and Raph with a skeptical one, then back at April. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well...how do I put this...I wanted...t-to know...what h-happened...with the Purple Dragons..."

Complete silence.

Finally, Leo gave in...

* * *

_"Dude, this is sssooo boring!"_

_"Mikey! Knock it off. Remember what Master Splinter said about how ninjas are suppose to be SILENT!"_

_"But Leo, I'm going to die of being so bored!"_

_"If you don't quit your whining then your going to die after beat your empty head!"_

_"Raph! Now's not the time! We are suppose to actually LISTEN to what the Purple Dragons are saying!"_

_"By the way guys, notice how the verb LISTEN and the adjective SILENT are spelled with the same letters..."_

_"Donnie! We don't need any spelling lessons right now!"_

_All four brothers were on top of the tattoo shop, where the Purple Dragon's hangout was located. They figured that they would sneak in just to see if the Purple Dragons were going to plan something with Shredder's men again._

_"Come on! Can't we just bust their heads until they talk?!"_

_"Remember when we did that last time! That lead to Mr. Murakami getting in danger!_

_"Because you were too soft!"_

_"Haven't we been through this! Even Splinter said that it wasn't being soft but it was compassion. In fact compassion lead to the Fong giving me one of my katanas when we needed it!"_

_"Great! You're siding with the bad guys...like that one time you sided with Karai!"_

_Leonardo took out one of his katanas __and pointed them at Raph's face._

_"Enough!"_

_Raph just gave him a smirk, then laughed._

_"What? Did I insult you and girlfriend too much?"_

_Leo narrowed his eyes and took out his second katana blade._

_"You're the one to talk...and YOUR girlfriend Spike too!"_

_Raph was furious as he took his Sais out without hesitation and aimed at his brother's head, but Leo used both katana blades to block them, causing the weapons to clash together, and made the brothers face to face._

_Donnie and Mikey however were trying to stay out of it, but was distracted by it to much to ignore it, and they were actually trying to stop it, but not as much as do to try to stop it NOW, because this is before IT happened. Before one of the Purple Dragons went behind Mikey and hit him in the back of the head with a bat, and he was instantly on the ground. Donnie dodged their attack, but the results ended badly._

_"Mikey!" Donnie went to Mikey and observed the back of his head. Instead of a green scalp, he saw a purple bruise. Donnie grabbed Mikey, while dodging even more Purple Dragons, and ran to his older brothers._

_"You guys! We have to get out of here, NOW!"_

_All ran into the sewer hole, and that was when both Leo and Raph noticed Mikey's injury. That's when they met up with Master Splinter..._

* * *

"...and you know the rest."

April just stared at them with total shock and disbelief, however, she knew he was speaking the truth. So, unable to even stay in the room, went to go find Master Splinter.

Leo just stared down in shame, while Raph, also feeling the same shame, left to find another punching bag. Eventually, Leo had to sleep, but he first called Raph, and both carried their brothers to their rooms. Then they left to their own chambers, only to have nightmares until the next day...

* * *

**It literally was tough when I was typing the flashback part :( ...anyways, PLZ COMMENT, and hopefully, like this chapter, the next chapter will come very soon :) !**


	10. Chapter 7

**YAY! For once I actually write on top of the story **=)** ! And don't worry, there's a reason why. I'm just warning y'alls that this part of the story maybe a little dark, but hopefully not too bad for you guys! And if you don't think it's that bad to have a warning about it, then I apologize & hope that you guys didn't get mad! And for all the people who skip all this and read the story straight head, then fine with me, so don't get guilty, because I understand, even though you guys aren't reading this :/. Either way, I can see that this is getting longer than what I type on the bottom, word by word, letter by letter O_o...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"LEO!"_

_Everything was dark. There was no background, and nothing but the sound of pain, torture, and misery of familiar voices screeched in his ears. He started out by walking towards the noise, but found himself running. He tried to get closer to it, but instead got farther away from it than ever. Then he finally found someone throughout the darkness, and the person, or should I say turtle, was on the floor. It was Donatello._

_"L-leo?"_

_"Donnie! What happened!?" Leo tried to help him get up, but was shaking with weakness. Donnie was silent, as though he was trying to say the words, but nothing came out. Finally, they came out._

_"Y-you mean, you d-don't know?"_

_"I-i..."_

_He couldn't finish the sentence, leading him to simply shaking his head. He managed to get him up, but right when Donnie was standing, he fell down, despair masking his face. Then something changed. Donatello seemed to of gain the energy to stand up, but that's not all. His once brownish red irises, turned to two black dots on a pair of eyes._

_"Of course you don't! ...__but y__ou were too busy hurting Raph, and yourself...__" Leo was backing away from Donatello as he spoke, full of terror, "...I thought brothers were suppose to help each other, not hurt each other..."_

"We do help each other!"

Leo found himself talking to himself. He looked around his surroundings, and realized that he was in bed. He looked at his clock.

12:55 p.m

Then he was suddenly relieved. It had only been a dream...

It had only been a nightmare.

* * *

_"RAPH!"_

_It looked as though everything was pitch black. One voice echoed in this dark abysis but Raphael couldn't follow it. It almost seemed pointless, trying to find something that wasn't even there. By now, Raph would of given it up, but some how he just kept going, trying to find it. And he succeded, because he found something other then pure darkness, and it was with no doubt a turtle on the floor. It was Michelangelo._

_"S-sup Raph..."_

_"Mikey! What the heck!" Raph attempted to help Mikey up, but it was nearly impossible for Raph to do so while panicking about all of this. Mikey noticed in almost a second._

_"Why are you so scared? Didn't you know what happened?"_

_Raph just stared at him. He couldn't say anything, and just shook his head. He attempted to get Mikey up again, but this time he didn't need to, because then suddenly Mikey's light blue irises turn to two jet black circles on his eyes, and he was walking toward Raph with simple ease.._

_"You mean you don't?! We needed your bros' help, but nnnnnnooooo! You two didn't even notice__..." Mikey didn't hesitate when Raph was looking at him helplessly, taking slow steps away from him, "...you guys didn't even care!"_

"We do care!"

Raph then scratched his head and looked around to see that he was in his room. He motioned his hand to grab his T-phone on the floor.

12:55 p.m

He sighed as he got up. It was only a dream...

It was only a nightmare.

* * *

Both brothers then got a sudden realization...it was 12:55 p.m. They had slept for over 10 hours, and was about 5 hours late for training...and late to check up on Donnie and Mikey.

"Aw shell!"

Both got ready and in 5 minutes they ran out of there rooms, and met up. Then they saw Donnie and Mikey.

They both seemed to look better, but all of the bruises and scars were all memories that reminded them how all of this ended, but hadn't realized...

It was only the beginning.

They continued on until they saw Master Splinter in the training room. He had his back towards them, but already knew two of his four sons was in the same room.

"You're late."

"Sorry Sensei." Leo hit Raph's shoulder, budging him to do the same. Raph just stared at him and forced himself to do so.

"Sorry Sensei."

"And tell me my sons, what do you think would be the best punishment for this?"

Leo just stared at Raph, who quickly looked away from him, but Leo expected that.

_Not this again..._

"Well, maybe we should think about what we've done?"

Master Splinter just stared at Leo. Raph just put his hand on his forehead, knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

"Really, that's your answer?!"

"Well it's not like YOU helped me with it!"

Master Splinter stopped this by knocking them both down like a flash of lightning. Both groaned in pain as they got up, hearing what Splinter had to say.

"See my sons, if you go against each other, you will not be able to go against the enemy, thus giving the enemy an advantage. I hoped that this taught you a lesson..."

"Y-yeah, g-got it Sensei."

"Good. We will decide your punishment later, but for now, today's training involves-"

"Shouldn't we wait for April, first?"

Master Splinter sighed. It was a simple question asked by Leo, but it would not a simple answer...

"April went after you and your brothers went to sleep. She meant to stay, but one of the high school's field trips was today, and with her aunt's forced command, she had to go."

Leo and Raph exchanged glances.

Then in a matter of minutes, they had begun their training lessons, which seemed to go faster than usual. With only two turtles, they were forced to be sparing partners. And even when they were, their was only to be a singular amount of matches, since Donnie and Mikey weren't there. And when Master Splinter was teaching them a new move, it took them exactly half the time they would usually use when learning brand new moves. Again, on the account that Donnie and Mikey weren't there. And like that their training lesson for today had ended shortly. They were told to go take care of their brothers for the rest of the day. And so they did.

Well, in this case, they WOULD of...

Because when they left the training room,

and went to the couch,

Donnie and Mikey weren't there.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Next part is coming soon to a page near you! **


	11. Chapter 8 (finale?)

**This sad to say, but this last chapter guys, sorry I didn't mention it in the last chapter, I hope you guys aren't angry :( ! Anyways, it's also the longest chapter because it's the last chapter.**

**So plz read the bottom and enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay Leo, please calm down! Now tell me exactly what happened."

April O'Neal was at a photo booth, T-pod in her hand, making sure no one could hear her. Since she was at the field trip, they weren't allowed to have any phones, but she was worried about all of them, so she brought the T-pod Donnie gave her. She was actually going to call them, but she was the one who was called instead...

"It Mikey and Donnie! They're gone! They were right on the couch and we left to train with Master Splinter and when we came back and went to where we left them, they were Gone! GONE!..."

April had to sink in the devastating news as Leo, who was supposed to be fearless, was really having a freak out. Usually he's calm, but his fast talking gibberish showed that this was a whole different Leo...

"We searched the whole living room! But nothing!..."

This reminded her of the time when she was kidnapped by Dog pound, how he turned from leader to freaked out turtle, but the way she saw this, it was rare, but still possible...

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't of fought with Raph-"

"LEO!" April waited to see if Leo would snap out of it, waiting until the long silence broke. Finally, after several minutes of sitting and waiting, someone pick up the phone.

"April? It's me, Raph..."

"What happened to Leo?"

"Leo was having a major freaking out, so he went straight to the dojo with Splinter. No offense, but I didn't know you had it in you to make Leo cry like a brat."**  
**

April gasped a little, but quickly covered her mouth in fear of getting caught.

"H-he's crying?!"

"Yeah...What did ya tell him anyways?"

"He called to tell me about how Donnie and Mikey are...missing..."

"...oh."

His response had the sound of pain in it, so April tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Raph. We'll find them-"

"Did he talk about me?"

He asked as if he didn't hear her at all. He just asked questions that weren't asked in anger, but were asked with a enormous amount of guilt. To her, it seemed like he was talking to himself instead of her...most likely because when she tried to answer, he just kept going...

"Did he talk about the f-fighting?"

April really did try to talk, but it was hard when the person she was talking to wasn't even stopping to let her do so. She knew that Raph isn't one to worry, so this was different for Raph too...

"This is all m-my fault! I just HAD to start fighting with Leo-"

"RAPH!" April was having a da-sha-vu, but this time she wasn't going to let this end the same...

"I'm on my way, but it's going to take a couple of minutes..."

"Please hurry..."

_Raph saying "Please"? This is going to be some story to tell Donnie and Mikey. Sure they're not here right now...but we WILL find them..._

April hung up the phone and ran to take someone's bike.

"HEY!"

And she was gone in minutes...

* * *

Raph just dropped the phone and sat on the couch, his head buried by a nearby pillow, while Leo was in the dojo trying to meditate, but instead had to fight off tears. Both felt the same thing. Both felt guilty about the sudden disappearance of their younger brothers. Both knew that it was their own faults...

But then a sudden noise from the kitchen interrupted their thoughts, but it was Raphael who first made it to the scene. He had his two Sais in his hands, ready to slash through any punk who was in the kitchen, but nothing could of prepared him for this, for he dropped his Sais in shock and could only do one thing...

"LEO!"

Leo's eyes shot up as he was in front of the dojo's exit. That time the noise was from Raph, and it was a cry for help. Leo ran as fast he can with his two katanas in his hands. He had lost way too much today...and he didn't need to lose anymore...but when he got there, he realized that he didn't lose anything...

But he gained something instead.

He saw Raph, unaware that Leo had shown up that quickly, hugging a confused Donatello and Michelangelo.

Nothing gave Leo more joy and relief to see his team...his brothers, to be safe. Leo was so overwhelmed that he joined Raph and also hugged the still confused & now shocked Donnie and Mikey. Mikey whispered to Donnie as his older brothers were crushing them to death...

"Dude, did they bang their heads or something?"

"You know, I think that is a distinct possibility..."

But their brotherly moment soon turn to a series of serious and sudden questions, starting with the most important one so far. Both said it even said it at the same time too...

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!?"

Donatello just blinked.

"We were in the kitchen the whole time after we woke up..."

Both Leo and Raph did face palms and looked at each other.

_THE KITCHEN!?_

That was the one place they forgot to check. But as soon as they say their mistake, it was Mikey who interrupted their thoughts.

"Dudes, calm down!"

Raph was suddenly in front of Mikey's face, and as usual, showing his hot head side.

"CALM DOWN?! We were looking everywhere for you guys and as soon as we find you, you say CALM DOWN?!"

Mikey laughed nervously, slowly walking backwards from Raph. He then found himself behind Donatello, who seemed almost as confused as he was. Leo put an end to this by stepping in front of Raph, but facing Donatello.

"Stop it you guys, another argument isn't going to help. Now Donnie, please explain to us exactly what happened when you guys woke up."

"Well, after we woke up, we saw no one around. We also saw that training already began, and we were...um...well technically we were-"

"We were sssoooo hungry, so we decided to skip training and eat!"

Donatello just gave Mikey the cold stare and said with annoyance and sarcasim, "Thank you Mikey..."

"No prob!"

"Anyways, we ended up here alone until I accidentally drop one of my coffee mugs, and that's when Raph came with his Sais out..."

Soon after Donnie's little story ended, Raph still seemed to questioned them and their explanations to all of this in the most anger inducing tone.

"So you mean to tell me that after you guys fell 55 feet from the ground, landed in a dumpster, get knocked out cold while everyone's here, and wake up without telling anybody, THAT'S when you guys decide when to eat!"

Both brothers stared at each other, in a worried look, then back at their brothers, but luckily for Leo he can tell when something is wrong.

"What is it?"

Donnie just scratched his head, as if he was embarrassed to say anything about it. But he knew that if he didn't say anything, Mikey eventually would. So he might as well say it...

"Well...to be honest...we have absolutely no idea what you guys are talking about..."

Neither one of the two seemed to be surprised because they thought that it was exactly what they were going to say. No one could remember anything after getting knocked out cold, right?

"It's fine Donnie, just tell us the last moment you guys remember anything."

They expect to hear 'Before we got knocked out in the couch' but their own estimates were proven to be incorrect, because their memory of the night ended sooner than ever expected.

"Well, we got on top of the building, and started fighting some Krang, and we saw two of them carrying the box with the powder and...well that's about it."

That's when everything became a little more tense about this part of the whole problem. Raph stared at them wide-eyed.

"You don't remember anything after you guys saw the two Krang bots?!"

That's where Mikey finally spoke.

"I didn't either!"

"Well that's because ya don't remember a lot anyways."

"HEY!"

"You guys, this is serious!"

A sudden thought struck Donnie's mind, who was first unaware of where this was going towards.

"What happened after that?"

Raph stared at Leo, and Leo just sat down by the table, warning his brothers that this was going to be a long one. After a couple of hours later, Leo finished the "brief" explanations, but it still didn't work.

"Dude, we fell from a building!? Cool, just like in the spy movies!"

"It was not cool, Mikey. You and I fell 55 feet without even remembering it! And after that we may of said some stuff that we probably didn't mean to say! Was that bad, Leo?"

"Trust me, it wasn't that bad-"

Raph suddenly cut in Leo's sentence.

"Except that part when Donnie said something to April while we were carrying you guys over here..."

"I WHAT!?"

Mikey couldn't help but snicker and then laugh at his brilliant brother, who gave him a familiar stare which seemed to have clouds and thunder in the background, except for the fact that Donnie had also began twitching, which made the experience for Mikey even worse. He stopped almost imedeintly after that and stood behind Leo. Donnie stopped, but then sank into the seat with a depressed look.

"Did you guys hear exactly what I said to April?"

Raph was about to laugh just like Mikey did.

"Sorry, we can't help ya with that!"

Donnie stared at Leo and hoped Raph was teasing or that his other older brother knew, but he doubt, since Raph used the word 'we'.

"Sorry Donnie, we didn't hear anything when you were talking to her..."

"Great! I could of said anything that I didn't mean to say-!"

"DONNIE!"

"AH!

He suddenly was attack by a familiar red head, who hugged him so that he could escape.

"A-april!"

She then quickly came to hug Mikey, and talked to all of the turtles.

"I came as soon as possible, but it took a while since I was about 35 minutes away after you guys called me..."

"35 minutes!? It's only been 8 minutes since you called me and Raph, how did you come over here so fast?!"

"I took someone else's bike."

"Nice."

"Good to know you got your sarcasm back Raph, but don't worry, I'll return it."

She then turned to Donnie.

"Hey Donnie."

"Yeah?"

_Yes! I actually didn't stutter that time! Now let's hope I can say that for the rest of this conversation..._

"About that thing you said before you got knocked cold...about our figh-"

"I actually don't r-remember much after we got knocked out..."

_So close...oh well. Wait what was the last part she said before I cut her off?_

"Well either way, I have three words to say to you, and I hope that it means something, like it did for me when you said it to me..."

_Aw shell! What the heck did I say that night?! I did remember that I wanted to tell her something before we got on top of the building...but what was it...wait a second! Three words?! OMG please don't tell me I said what I think it is..._

"I'm sorry too."

He got one final hug from her. Yes he was relived that he didn't say those OTHER three words, but he was also glad that he was able to apologize about their own fight, even if he didn't remember it.

The other three brothers knew that staying here would only cause a huge amount of awkwardness, but as they turned to leave, they saw Master Splinter standing by the door way. They expected that Splinter would be overjoyed that his others sons would be here, but yet again, they were wrong, but this time, it was only slightly.

"It's is good to see my sons have finally gotten out of the couch. Though I would of apprietated that the both of you would of joined us in the dojo today."

Both younger siblings were laughing nervously now.

"Hehe, sorry."

The expressions on Leo's, Raph's and even April's face were showing signs of confusion, and a little sing of shock. Master Splinter answered there question before they even said it.

"I knew Donatello and Michelangelo headed to our kitchen, but I want to see something. I wanted to see how Leonardo and Raphael would of dealt with this," Leo and Raph both looked at different directions as he stared at them, then he continued on, "And even though I wouldn't approve of the panicking and lost of thought, I do approve of both of your brotherly compassions toward your younger brothers, and for that, I am proud of, but if any issue like this happens again, do not lose your train of thought, or you may not even fix the issue at all."

Even as Leo and Raph were shocked that their father hid this, they, who were use to this, had to say what they always have to say.

"Hai Sensei."

"Ssssooooo, can we get pizza?"

Mikey's interruption caused everyone to stare at him, especially from Leo, since he questioned his sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Why would you even want to get pizza NOW? I thought you two already ate!"

"No matter how much I eat, there is ALWAYS room for PIZZA! Besides, aren't you guys hungry too?"

Everyone except Donnie and Mikey, stared at each other. They did have to admit, they were pretty hungry, and April did have money from her aunt. So in a matter of minutes they were all at the table, having fun, and enjoying what Mikey called "The miracle" known as pizza. That's where Donnie noticed his surrounding right now.

April and his family were laughing, telling jokes, and were just basically having fun...

"Admit it Raph! You missed me!"

"Would you be quiet!?"

"Aw come on! It's no secret! I make your life interesting!"

Raph then smiled, but then quickly cracked his knuckles.

"AND it's no secret that I'm about to whoop that empty head of yours..."

"Only if you can catch me!"

Donnie also noticed one more thing,

Everything seemed to be fine, no panicking, no worrying, no troubles, and that they did in fact,

Stopped fighting.

* * *

**For now :) ! I want to thank everyone who liked this as their favorite, followed, reviewed, or added some tips, I really appreciate it :) ! But just because THIS story is over, doesn't mean that there can't be a sequel! I am considering to make a sequel, but only because I feel as though I left a lot of questions unanswered...and that you guys are awesome! So please add in the reviews if you guys agree, and hopefully as soon as this last chapter gets posted, I will already be working on sequel, and maybe even more stories ;) !**


End file.
